


Mrs. Who

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has a surprise for his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Who

"I have a surprise for you, lover," Scorpius crooned to Charlie.

Charlie raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. But only if you're a good boy and get out now so I can prepare."

Charlie smirked. "Sure. How long do you need, love?"

"Half an hour," Scorpius said. He nodded toward their front door. "Now, out you go. Make yourself busy."

Charlie kissed Scorpius. "All right. Half an hour. Do you want anything from the shop?"

Scorpius thought about it, but shook his head. "No, but thank you."

As soon as the front door closed behind Charlie, Scorpius smirked and started directing their couch cushions.

~~~

Charlie took a walk around their house, setting a charm so he knew when to start heading back. As he did so, he saw a familiar figure walking up the front path. A figure whose blue hair was like a spotlight against the falling snow.

"Teddy!" he shouted.

Teddy looked up and waved a hand in greeting. "Charlie!" He waited for his older lover to catch up with him.

They kissed and smiled at each other. "Thought you were on call at the Auror's HQ."

Teddy smirked. "I was owed a favor by my partner. I called it in because he didn't have anywhere to be tonight."

Charlie smiled. "Good. Come on, Scorpius is waiting and he has a surprise."

"I love his surprises," Teddy said. "Remember what he did for us this Halloween?"

Charlie moaned. "If tonight is anything like that, we may not make it to the Burrow tomorrow."

Teddy laughed.

~~~

Scorpius wiggled on the cushions, hoping he was in the right spot for when Charlie walked in the door. The lace on the underwear was tickling in a non-so-pleasant way, but he supposed for a few more minutes he'd be okay. He wished Teddy could be here, but he was going to have Charlie help him tomorrow night so they could surprise their other lover together.

Maybe he should have waited?

The door knob turning stopped his thoughts and made his cock fill, anticipating his lover's reaction.

~~~

_Fucking hell._

Charlie's cock finished filling up and strained against his zipper, begging to be buried in Scorpius' tight arse while Scorpius was wearing those red panties around an ankle.

"Um, look w-who I found out-outside, Scorpius," Charlie stuttered. He thought he was lucky he could speak at all.

"Hey, Teddy," Scorpius cooed.

Teddy gulped. "Mrs. Claus?"

Scorpius wriggled, causing the top of the corset to rub against his nipples and the fur on his collar to brush enticingly against his neck. "The one and only."

His outfit was simple. A red robe trimmed in white fur, a red corset lined with lace and ribbons, a red lace thong, heels with fur lining, and a cute little hat.

Scorpius crooked his fingers. "Come and get it, lovers."

They pounced.

Charlie went straight for his cock, peeking out since it refused to be encased in the lace, and Teddy attacked his neck. Two sets of hands undid the two buttons holding together his robe and they pulled back to take in the full view.

"This is my favorite present," Charlie moaned, his hands squeezing Scorpius' thighs. "Nothing else can top this."

Scorpius chuckled. "Not even your mum's fudge?"

Charlie clucked and smacked Scorpius' erection. "Naughty boy. You know better than to mention my mum when we're doing this."

Scorpius smiled wickedly. "Then get on with it."

"Oh, you'll get it all right," Charlie promised. "Teddy?"

Teddy nodded, his hair a violent purple. "On it. Open up, Scorpius." He straddled Scorpius' shoulders. "I've a nice Christmas treat for you."

"Please," Scorpius whimpered. He eagerly took in the erection pushing at him.

Charlie, pleased that Teddy had shut that delicious mouth, pulled the panties down, leaving them at the ankles, and nipped his way down to Scorpius' arse to lick at the entrance. When Scorpius bucked his hips, he grabbed them.

"Let him breath for a moment, Teddy," Charlie said as he summoned the lube. He put some on his cock and held it at the entrance. "Ready for it?"

Scorpius nodded, eyes bright. As Charlie pushed in, Teddy shoved his cock back into Scorpius' mouth.

Together, they rocked, growing closer to their orgasms. Just before his hit, Charlie grabbed Scorpius' cock and rubbed, needing to feel his boy squeeze around him for that extra push.

"Fuck!" Teddy yelled as he came first.

Scorpius groaned, throat working to swallow Teddy's release, and shuddered when his own orgasm hit. His body tightened, too, pushing Charlie over.

After, when they were cuddling close, Teddy asked, "So, how much will it take for you to wear that robe tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's isisanubis on the community sceasleycest.


End file.
